valkyrie_connectfandomcom-20200222-history
Foot of the World Tree/Story
'''PART 1.1''' '''Hel''' Hmpf. You've won this battle... '''Hel''' But the war is just beginning. You will atone for your sins! . We arrive in a sprawling field with a bubbling spring. There appear to be no enemies in sight. '''Skuld''' I think we're safe, for now... '''Skuld''' Player, are you hurt? '''Skuld''' ...Good. '''Skuld''' That knife you hold contains the power of the runestones, told of in legends for generations. '''Skuld''' However, only one with a pure heart can control its true power. '''Skuld''' You seem to have that ability,,, Just what are you...? '''Skuld''' winces in pain and grips at the wound on her chest. '''Skuld''' I'm in bad shape... '''Skuld''' Hel's curse will eat away at me until my very soul id devoured. '''Skuld''' I don't have much time left... '''Skuld''' ...Let me ask one thing. '''Skuld''' Are you prepared to fight? '''Skuld''' Not just for yourself, but for the fate of all the worlds? / If I am able. '''Skuld''' You are. '''Skuld''' You may be a bit green, but there's a dormant power within you... /If I am with you. '''Skuld''' Very well. '''Skuld''' Then I must do everything I can to help. '''Skuld''' But this curse... Skuld's legs give out and she collapses. Just as I dash to help her back up -- '''Skuld''' The knife! The runestone knife holstered at my waist begins to emit a warm light. I carefully take it in my hand and hold it toward the sky. . '''Skuld''' The curse...! As the light from the knife washes over her, the black aura oozing from Skuld's wound vanishes. '''Skuld''' Player... Thank you! '''Skuld''' The runestones have bestowed upon you a great power. '''Skuld''' This can only mean that your heart is pure, and your cause is just. '''Skuld''' We must fight together to protect the worlds -- no, the future itself -- '''Skuld''' from the threat of Ragnarok! '''Ch. 2-1: Green Forest''' '''Ch. 2-2: Nature's Admirers''' '''PART 2''' ??? What's all the ruckus out here? Who are you people? '''Skuld''' Um, excuse me, are you Loki...? '''Loki''' You know my name? '''Loki''' What a minute, is that... a human?! '''Loki''' Must be a bit touched in the head to travel all this way. We actually came to see you, Loki. We want to know -- '''Loki''' I'm going to stop you right there. Your fighting woke me up. I'm still half asleep. '''Loki''' If you want to talk, come back in six months or so. '''Skuld''' Six MONTHS!? '''Skuld''' You've gotta be kidding! We have serious things we need to discuss! '''Loki''' Surely you're the one that's kidding? '''Loki''' You come in here making all kinds of noise when I'm trying to catch some shuteye, demanding my full attention. '''Loki''' And for something SERIOUS? Of all people in the worlds, why do you think LOKI would care about something SERIOUS? '''Loki''' Bye. '''Skuld''' Wait a minute! Where are you going!? '''Loki''' To sleep. '''Skuld''' How rude! '''Skuld''' Player, let's go after him! '''Ch. 2-3: Elven Woods''' '''Ch. 2-4: Heart of the Forest''' '''Ch. 2-5: Moody Guide'''